Shinobi Idol!
by Miyoru-chan
Summary: 12 housemates. 100 or more days. One big house. Who will prevail and be the Shinobi Idol? Also known as Big Brother Ninja Edition. Enjoy!
1. Intro

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Please don't hate me if I don't update much, I'm just a 13 year-old girl and I have my "limits" in using the computer. Well, it's ok if you think it sucks, but I'm trying my best here…

----Theme Song Played Here----

Hello and welcome! This is the Shinobi Idol: The reality show of real life! Here, we will put 12 ninja housemates in one single house owned by the boss in that house (well, it's big enough to have a garden and a swimming pool), known as Big Brother. (um, let's call it Big House) they will be staying here for 100 days and during these 100 (or more) days, our ninja friends will undergo challenges, and try to get along with the other housemates. Cameras are everywhere, and whatever they do will be known to the audience.

Big Brother will be the one to give the challenges, rewards, consequences and orders around the house. Big Brother is an unknown person, and he will not show himself to the housemates. Instead, he talks through speakers around the house to give his orders.

By the way, the house (ahem…Big House) is jutsu/skill/bijuu/advanced bloodline (whatever you call those things)-proof, and it is surrounded by an invisible electric barrier (just in case anyone wants to escape…what? I have a very wide imagination you know…).

There are sets of rules that Big Brother wants to be followed. If not, a punishment will be sure on the housemate who violates them.

The ninja housemate granted the title of the Shinobi Idol will be granted these following prizes:

1 million yen

Learn 1 jutsu from the forbidden scroll (of course, you choose)

1 year supply of weapons for you and your team/group

1 week's paid vacation for you and your group

An entertainment showcase

High-tech gadget sets for you and your group (great for using it on evil….)

A hidden house and lot somewhere not far (you just don't know it's there cause it's hidden, right?)

Author-chan: Like I said, I have a wide imagination…please bear with it… P

Every two weeks, one will say goodbye to the other housemates and leave the Big House. Then we will all be down to four (4) housemates known as the "Big 4" for the finals (no elimination).

If you want to come out of the house because you just want to, you can. Just don't expect that you can come back.

So then, without weapons and jutsus, could our ninja survive 100 (or more) days with each other?

Who will be...the Shinobi Idol? (dundundundun)

----CUT----

"Hello and welcome! We are here in front of the house of Big Brother and this is Shinobi Idol, the reality show of real life (ninja style)! Tonight, we'll be introducing to you the 12, yes, the 12 ninja housemates that will enter and begin their experience inside the Big House!" (applause)

"Yes, this is it, my friends! The moment we've been all waiting for is here! Let us welcome, our 12 ninja housemates!" (cheers)

"Now, we will welcome our first housemate, yes, you all know him, and here he is! The number one hyperactive, loudest ninja in Konoha, put your hands together for

Uzumaki Naruto!" (cheers)

A parachute from an airplane above that carries Naruto descends

slowly.

"Hahahaaha! I'm gonna be famous! Wait, I already AM famous! What a lucky guy I am! Wahahaha!" The lad shouted while landing on the stage. (well, he just kept talking so loud, and I'm not surprised)

The parachute landed slowly and it revealed the blonde kid.

"So Naruto, you're gonna enter the Big House, eh? How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" Naruto replied, "You know, this might help me in being recognized for my strength! Well, you see I'm pretty confident that I would win this! I mean, who could possibly"

"Oh, so I see you're ready now! That's great, Naruto, but for now, please sit down on the other stage, thank you!"

"Alright then!" and he walked to the other stage, while looking at the audience and showing different poses. Unfortunately, he didn't notice a pole on his way and he just bumped it, (haha, nice one) leaving a pretty big mark.

Meanwhile, Konoha Village…

"…Stupid as always…Hey, where could Sasuke-kun be? I haven't seen him in a while…" Sakura, her female teammate spoke to herself while watching her friend on television.

Back at the stage…

"Oh, so we're done with the first housemate! Who could be next? Who do you think it is? Ok, let's meet her!"

"The heiress of the Hyuuga clan, a byakugan user and the "shy type" girl! I guess you know who that is, and yes, the one and only, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Same with Naruto, she landed with a parachute. She carefully landed on the stage, and removed the parachute. She was looking around like a nervous little girl (she's always like that, isn't she?) with her two fingers together.

"Hello and welcome, Hinata-chan! You're gonna enter the Big House, how do you feel?"

"W-well…um…I'm so nervous…I-I just hope t-that I don't mess things up, t-that's all…." Hinata replied while playing with her two fingers.

"Don't worry, as long as you follow the rules, you won't mess things up! So now, please join Naruto and sit next to him on the other stage."

"O-ok…" and she did what she was told to do. 'Wait, beside Naruto-kun!'

On the other stage…

Hinata sat down beside Naruto, red as ever. She always tried looking away, but then…

"Yo, Hinata! Haven't talked to you in a while…hey, are you alright you look…" Naruto greeted her with concern.

"Uh...y-yeah…I-I'm fine…" but still, Hinata was too shy to look.

Hyuuga household, Konoha village…

"Go, Hinata-nee chan!" Hanabi, her little sister cheered. (she's cute!)

'That punk (referred to Naruto) better not get perverted with her…or else…' Thought Neji, while hiding his concern for her cousin. (aaawww)

"Ok, two down and more to go! Who do you think the third one will be?"

Another parachute landed,just like the others.

"Another shinobi from the leaf, a skilled taijutsu user, and…well..uhm…anyway, here he is, Rock Lee!"

When he landed, he put on his signature look…(yes that one) thumbs up and a big smile, which made his teeth to sparkle. (Blinding light…)

"Hey there, Lee! Like I asked the others, how do you feel now that you're going in the Big House?"

"I am overjoyed!" answered Lee hyperactively, "I can't wait to share to the others the real meaning of youth…and help them experience the joy of it in their hearts!" Lee declared as tears gushed down his eyes. (Uhh…right…)

"O-ok Lee, uh…why don't you join your fellow housemates on the other stage…"

"I shall now proceed!" replied Lee with again, thumbs up and that smile of his…(such blinding light! )

Konoha again…

"I'm so proud of you my Lee! Go with the power of youth!" Lee's teacher, Gai-sensei cheered for his favorite student, his eyes sparkling. (love between a teacher and a student)

"Ah, Naruto, Hinata!" Lee greeted.

"Yo, fuzzy eyebrows!" Naruto greeted back.

"W-welcome…" you know who said it.

Back to the stage…

"Oookay, my fellow fanboys and fangirls! Before I go on to the other housemates, we'll take a break, ok?"

tinintinintintin

Comments? Please.

Till next time! (I'm sorry if it sucks)


	2. Introductions: Continued and Cut

Author's Note: Thank you for all those that submitted a review. I never thought it would be good though…well, thanks for lifting my spirits!

Chapter 2: Introductions: Continued and Cut

(tinininintinin)

"Okay, so we're back, my dear fanboys and fangirls! We'll go to the next housemate? Oh yes, I can hear you so excited! Well then, here she is!"

"An expert shuriken user, a kunoichi from the leaf, let's welcome, Tenten!" (does she even have a surname? I don't know…)

The parachute descends, revealing a girl with a hairstyle of two buns on top. She smiled at the crowd, hoping someone would notice her. (ahem…Neji…cough cough…)

Konoha Village, Hyuuga compound (again)

The television was still on, showing Tenten.

"Look, Neji nii-san! Isn't that your female team mate?" Hanabi asked her cousin, who was drinking at that time.

Upon hearing Hanabi, Neji almost spewed out his drink on the glass again (don't want Neji fans hate me). "What!" he said shockingly, but still, in a cool manner as he looked at the television.

"What's up, Neji? It's just a gameshow!" said little Hanabi, unaware of things. (I'm unaware myself)

Ok, to the stage…

"Yes, here she is! So Tenten, how do you feel?"

"Well, as you know, I'm not the girly type, so I can prove that girls are tough too!"

"I guess you're pretty excited huh? Please join the others on the other stage and sit beside Lee."

'Lee!...Oh well…' Tenten thought disappointedly.

"Ah, Tenten, my female teammate! How lovely to see you again in this marvelous event!" Lee greeted with his smile.

"We have four down and more to go! Let's meet the next housemate!"

"Oh, how interesting! We have a representative from the sand! A well…um…sand user, Here is…Sabaku no Gaara!"

A parachute did not land, Gaara just appeared on the stage. (I guess he didn't want to make an entrance)

"Hello there, Gaara! How do you feel now?"

There was silence, but Gaara finally spoke.

"My sister signed me for this." Gaara gloomily said as he went to the other stage himself.

Sand village…

"That's my lil' bruther!" Temari smiled.

"Do you really think this is really a good idea, Temari?" Kankuro asked, but he just hides that he's also supportive.

"Of course it is! Hey, it's fun that we get to see him on tv right? Plus…we get to know what he does in his free time and "alone" time, right?" Temari winked.

Silence.

"Sounds exciting!" the both of them decided to just watch the show.

"Alright my friends, here's the 6th housemate!"

"A gal from the mind control clan, another ninja from the leaf, please welcome…Yamanaka Ino!"

The parachute descended, revealing the blonde girl.

"Good evening, Ino! How do you feel now that you're here?"

"I'm confident, I mean, I'm used to being tracked down with cameras everywhere, and it's so obvious why!" Ino replied while giggling a bit, hoping her "Sasuke-kun" could see her.

"Ok, please go to the other stage and sit beside Gaara."

And Ino did, and like Naruto, she thought of scoring more poses.

Konoha…

"Hey! So…the fat poser's on tv, huh? Let's see how she embarrasses herself…" Sakura said evilly to herself, still wondering where Sasuke was.

"Ok, next housemate, and this will be really fascinating!"

"Another ninja from the leaf, and oh, what's this? He's from the Uchiha clan! I know all of you know him! Here he is…Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke decided not to use the parachute, instead, he just jumped from the plane. (Oo)

"Someone signed me for this too." Sasuke said without waiting for a question from the host. He then just sat beside Ino, looking at nowhere.

'Yes! My plan worked! So can you see now, forehead girl? Sasuke-kun's gona be mine!' Ino thought, laughing.

'Darn it! Sasuke's gonna get my attention! I should do something about this!' Naruto thought.

Konoha…

"NO WAY! So that's where Sasuke was!" complained Sakura, who kept thinking that Ino signed him for this.

"We have five more to go, and we'll meet them…after the break!"

(tinintinintin)

Author-chan: I'm sorry if I had to cut the chappie, but this adds to the excitement…I guess… (please don't hate me…) Well thanks for the folks who reviewed! Please wait for the next chap!


	3. 2 backed out? The end of introductions

Chapter 3: 2 Backed Out?

Author-chan: Thank you for those who reviewed! Well, I'm glad to tell that the introductions end in this chap. There is disappointing news though…find out!

In the crowd there were murmurs, and excited chatter. Everyone wanted their own housemate in the house, and there they are, patiently waiting for the last batch while they're having…umm…a break.

On the stage, the host was about to start again when a guy from the staff joined her. Then the guy whispered something to the host…and upon hearing the news, she put on a shocked expression. More murmurs arose.

"Ok, we're back! Let's introduce our last batch of housemates! Who do you want to be in the house?"

The crowd shouted, and everyone had their own choice.

"I'm surprised no one's asleep yet! They don't want to miss this! Let's welcome our last batch of housemates! Meanwhile, let's see how our current housemates are doing…"

On the other stage, Naruto was already asleep, his head tilted to the side, as well as his drool. Hinata still endures what she feels, keeping her very silent. Lee was just sitting there, trying to talk to everybody, especially to Tenten (even though no one wanted to reply), while she covers her ears. Gaara? Oh, Gaara was just…being Gaara…Ino cuddles to Sasuke, Sasuke just looks somewhere, not caring much (nothing new there).

"I see we're all ready for the last batch!"

"A ninja from the leaf, a shadow user, the first rookie chuunin with an estimated IQ of 200, please welcome…Nara Shikamaru!"

The parachute landed on the stage, revealing a…pineapple? Nah, just kidding.

"Greetings, Shikamaru! How do you feel now that you're going in?"

"This is going to be too troublesome…" Shikamaru replied, not interested of it.

"It is going to be indeed, if you don't follow the rules. Please go sit beside Sasuke on the other stage."

Shikamaru obeyed, not looking at anybody at all.

"Next, we have…what's this? Our first representative from the sound! Part of the Sound 5, here is, Tayuya!

The parachute landed and it revealed a gal with pink hair holding a flute.

"Hello, Tayu! How do you feel now that you're here?"

"I was here to gather more information." Tayu replied.

"But you do know that jutsus aren't allowed right? Please sit next to Shikamaru on the other stage."

She did so, looking nowhere and concentrating on her so-called "information gathering".

_Temari: Hey! I thought I killed that punk before!_

_Author-chan: Well I'm bringing her back!_

_Temari: You can't do that!_

_Author-chan: Yes I can, I'm the author!_

_Temari: Whatever…back to the story…_

Meanwhile, Suna village…

"Hey, I think I know that kunoichi!" Temari said, a bit confused.

"Think so?" Kankuro asked, but Temari only shrugged.

Orochimaru's hideout…

"She'll be a bad example…" Jirobou muttered.

"Relax, she wasn't there because she wanted to, right?" Kidoumaru replied.

"Besides, I guess she'll gonna do fine, we might find a feminine side of her this way, right, Kimi?" Sakon uttered.

"…" Kimimaro was silent.

"Let's go on to the next housemate!"

"Very interesting! We have a representative from the Akatsuki! And, is also an Uchiha! Shout out for, Uchiha Itachi!"

"…!" Sasuke looked surprised, angered, and evil. (yeah)

Just like Sasuke, Itachi landed without a parachute, expressionless. Fanboys and fangirls shouted so loud.

"So, Itachi, how do you feel now?"

Silence.

Silence.

The fanboys and fangirls were waiting for his answer. (addiction)

Without an answer, Itachi went to the other stage and sat.

'Dei…I'm gonna kill you…' he thought.

Sasuke was still looking at him, full of hatred and intent to kill.

Akatsuki hideout…

"Aaaww…Isn't he cute? I told him to be more enthusiastic though…" Deidara sounded disappointed.

"You signed him for this didn't you, Dei…" Kisame asked suspiciously.

"Yes I did! Isn't it great? Now we can watch him 24/7!" Dei cheered.

"I suppose…" Kisame was a bit relieved.

"OMG, is that Itachi in there!" the Akatsuki leader (still unknown) asked.

"Yes, Dei signed him up." Zetsu answered.

"No, wait, I'm sorry! I just wanted to…umm…I just—" Dei was finding a proper excuse when the leader cut him/her (whatever!) off.

"Why, he's adorable!" The leader exclaimed surprisingly. The others just looked at him, wanting to laugh.

"Ok, there you have our tenth housemate!"

The crowd was cheering, and everyone was very excited for the next housemate.

"But please excuse me, everybody, I have some disappointing news for you…"

The crowd fell silent.

"Earlier on, I was informed that two gals who were supposed to be participants in this event suddenly backed out. Because of this, only ten housemates will be going inside the house tonight that includes 6 guys, and only 4 gals. With this, I bring news to other kunoichis out there: if you want to be on the show, we will accept only two of you. I officially declare that auditions will be opened tomorrow between 8 am to 12 pm."

"This is my chance! I can get to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura felt uplifted upon hearing the news.

"How 'bout you, Temari? It might be very interesting to see you on tv!" Kankuro suggested.

"Na-uh! I'd rather enjoy watching them from here!" Temari protested.

"Not if I sign you up for it!"

"Don't you dare!"

Back to the stage…

"So we're all ready! Housemates, please stand up, and let's enter the Big House!"

They stood up, except for one who was sleeping. (duh)

"Naruto-kun, please wake up…" Hinata informed Naruto, "It's going to start…"

"Oh…what? Yeah!" replied Naruto as he stood up straight.

"This will be the start of your life inside the house! Just to remind you, you will stay here for an estimated number of 100 days, unless you get eliminated before four of you are left. Are you ready housemates?"

"…"

"ummm…"

"well…"

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto and Lee happily replied.

"Let's go in, shall we?"

Front door of Big House…

"Good luck, everybody! This is it!"

The door opened, and soon, everyone was in. The door closes.

"Alright, there we have it, the housemates are in the house!

Once again, we have these following housemates and we're looking for two more! They are, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Tayuya, and Uchiha Itachi!"

"Who do you think will be the Shinobi Idol! 'Till next time, everybody!"

(tinininintintin)

Author-chan: What do you think of this chap? I'll be glad to hear!


	4. The First Task

Author-chan: Phew…the introductions are finally over. The real story begins here! I'm sorry you had to wait long, I can't use the computer all the time, you know…

Chapter 4: The First Task

(tininintininintin)

After the introductions, 11 pm, Big House…

After unpacking their things, most of the housemates decided to rest for a while at the living room. They put on their lapelle (they were required to) while resting, they talked about their first experiences in the house.

"It sure is bigger than what I saw on TV!" Naruto exclaimed, "Hey, hey, I encountered a strange object there…well, it suddenly blew some warm wind! I was thinking what it was…maybe there's chakra behind it…?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, wanting to say the same thing.

"Sigh…Did you put your hands under that 'thing'?" Shikamaru broke the silence, "Because…you see…"

"It's called a dryer, stupid." Sasuke finally muttered. Everyone almost laughed. Until, a voice called upon them from the speaker.

"Housemates…"

"Hey, did you hear that! Someone's calling us! It's loud, too!" Naruto was alerted. Sasuke was thinking of telling Naruto that it's just the speaker, but he decided not to. Everyone knew who this was.

"Today you will start your lives as housemates in this house. I am Big Brother. I have my first task for you to accomplish this night. Sasuke, go inside the confession room."

'Tsk…why is it always Sasuke!' Naruto thought.

Sasuke went to the room. There was a sofa chair, a microphone, another door, and a tv screen. He sat on the chair and waited. And then, Big Brother said to him.

"Sasuke, I will hand to the ten of you your first task. Your first task is…"

(CUTSCENE)

"We have a task." Sasuke announced. The living room quieted immediately. Everyone was about to listen when…Naruto got the paper from Sasuke's hands and announced the task himself, pushing Sasuke behind.

"Your first task is to find the keys to the two bedrooms, to the refrigerator and to the cupboard containing your supplies. These keys are mixed with one thousand other more keys scattered in the garden. You cannot eat, drink, or sleep unless you have found the keys. Housemates, this is your first task. I expect all of you to do your best, from Big Brother." Naruto fluently announced.

"We should get started then!" Lee exclaimed.

The housemates went out of the house and to the garden, except for Itachi and Hinata. Hinata was observing the shape of the locks to the bedrooms, the fridge, and the cupboard, while Itachi was busy…doing nothing. (anti-social…hehe)

There were keys everywhere, and all they have to do was to find four of them. They looked everywhere, and fit each key they find to the locks. After an hour, they looked tired and hungry as well. Then somebody spoke of hope.

"I-I think I got the pattern for the keys…I-I guess we should all take a look…" Hinata finally went out of the house, holding a piece of paper with four outlines of keys.

"Alright, Hinata! I think you still do well without your byakugan!" Naruto praised her.

They all decided to take a look. There were outlines of four keys, each with different shapes and sizes.

"Alright then, because Hinata can't show us the three-dimensional pattern of the keys, we should try and look for similar-looking ones." Shikamaru suggested. Just then, Gaara noticed Tayuya writing so many things on her mini-notebook. It seems that she wasn't listening, and wasn't helping at all.

"Hey, you..." Gaara

"Orochimaru-sama, I find this place annoying. Why did I have to be the one in this house? But because I'm here already, I might as well do as you say…here's what I got…" Tayuya whispered while writing on her "report notebook". She actually didn't hear Gaara, and wasn't aware that they were all looking at what she was writing.

"Darn it! What will you write next!" Naruto was unable to control himself.

"Aaaahh…maybe it is a diary! Yes, it is also a part of youth…a diary is kept to treasure the moments of childhood, the sorrow of—" Lee explained until he was cut short.

"Oooohh…so you're girly too? Welcome to the club, sis!" Ino teased.

"There is NO club, Ino, and by the way…isn't that against the rules? Keeping a private notebook with you?" Tenten sued.

"Shut up! This is none of your business! You don't have to care!" Tayuya shouted.

"Tayuya, you're going in the confession room after you finish your task." Big Brother's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Told ya." Tenten said to her.

"Nevermind that for now, let's finish the task first. You should help too." Sasuke suggested.

"Right, Sasuke-kun! I knew you woudn't want to waste your time!" Ino cheered as she cuddled Sasuke more.

"Why don't I get to say anything!" Naruto mumbled.

After a few minutes, the housemates found all the keys. They opened the locks and they prepared the food on the table. They were happy, for the accomplishment for their task. Meanwhile…

Confession room…

"What is in that notebook, Tayuya?" Big Brother queried.

"Well…It's a personal notebook you see…" Tayuya answered.

"That is against the rules, if you're not aware...Please leave that notebook here."

"What! No way!" Tayu protested.

"Do you want to get out of this house?"

"…" Tayuya said nothing. She left the notebook and did what she was told. What would happen if she went out the house? Orochimaru-sama would probably be angry with her. So she thought she could still report info if she remembers what she gathers…right?

Tayuya went out of the room and went to the living room where everybody else was (except for Itachi). Speaking of Itachi, he didn't move from his position, neither did he blink. (staring eyes…0o) Also, he didn't help in finding the keys. It was time Big Brother talked to him.

"Itachi, go inside the confession room." Big Brother finally announced.

At first, Itachi didn't move for a while, but then he slowly obeyed. Why is he being nice, you ask?

"_Itachi, be nice to the guy okay? And do what he tells you to! Something good will happen if you win this!"_

"…_what's in it for me?"_

"_Well, we could own that so-called high-tech base for Akatsuki, it would mean a lot too!"_

"…_Ask Dei to do it then…" And Itachi walked away._

"_Well, if we have the base, then we could track more enemies…wouldn't you like to kill more?"_

Confession room then…

"Why didn't you help in finding the keys?" No answer.

"Is something bothering you?" still, no answer.

"Why don't you speak at all?" You know the answer, nothing.

"…I then give you a task. Get the box beside you and open it."

Itachi did so. It contained a…a pair of piggy ears? They were fake, of course, and they were attached to a headband.

"I want you to wear those."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Along with that, read the instructions on the piece of paper in the box. You should do what it says. Do you understand?"

Itachi read what was written on the piece of paper. His eyes narrowed some more.

"I will be the one to announce that you have finished your task. I ask you again, do you understand?"

"…Yes." Itachi answered shortly.

"Looks like you're forgetting something, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes narrowed once more as he said, "…Yes…oink."

(CUTSCENE)

"Ok, cheers for our success!" Naruto raised his glass (no not of wine) to the air. Everyone followed and was about to say 'cheers' when they heard the sound of a door closing. They saw Itachi wearing the piggy ears, and everyone stared at him. Sasuke's glass slipped off his hand and fell to the table. They all stared at one person.

"Itachi…" Big Brother signaled him.

"Hello friends, may I join you? Oink…" Itachi said shortly, firmly, and annoyingly.

"S-sure…come on…" Naruto made the first move.

And again, the other housemates talked about their life, experiences, and shared them to everyone. It was a happy night, and a good start. Except for Itachi, he just sat down, pretending to listen, while he said 'oink' on every last word the housemates say. Hey, it's part of his task, right?

Author-chan: Again, I would be open to your comments and suggestions. Just click the review button there! Thanks to everyone and see you in the next chap!


	5. Violent Outburst Against Brother

Author-chan: It now takes me long to do another chapter, because most of the time I'm too busy to work on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination put on paper.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 5: The First Fight

"Name? Uhh…Haruno Sakura. I'm twelve years old…and…ummm…" Sakura was nervous. 'Damn, Ino better not play around with Sasuke!'

"Excuse me, Ms. Haruno, just to remind you that we're waiting…" The judges reminded. (ahem)

"Oh yes, I'm from Konoha too…"

After a few minutes…

"Hey! What is wrong with you! Let me go! Kankuro! Tell this puppet of yours to just put me down!" Temari complained.

"It's gonna be fine, Temari! Don't you want to spend some time with Gaara? Here's your chance!" Kankuro insisted.

"NO, I don't want to—hey, I do…whatever, just put me down—" Temari was about to get her fan, when she realized that she was in the middle of the stage.

"Good luck!" Kankuro gave his remarks.

"Name, please?"

"Look, please listen to me…I do NOT want to participate here okay? I hope you understand very well--" Temari explained, until…

"Her name's Temari. Nice name, huh? She's from the Sand, and her teammate is Gaara, who is currently in the show right now, and me. She's 12, and she uses her fan as a weapon. Cool, huh? So what do you think of her? I think she's gonna do--" Kankuro answered it all for her sister.

"Alright! We have our twelfth housemate! We have no other contestants you see, and it's getting late. Please prepare your things and get ready for tomorrow night." The judge announced, marking the end of that event. The people on the set were dismissed, and one by one they went out of the hall.

Temari still wasn't moving, (shocked, I think) while Kankuro tried to cheer her up. But she wasn't hearing a word he said, she was still spaced out. Until she finally got to hold herself together.

"Do you know what you just did! Do you know what mess you threw me in! (sigh) But there's nothing we can do now, right?" Temari complained, and finally accepted (really?) her fate.

"I hate you Kankuro…" She said with a sigh.

"I hate you too, Temari!" He said with a grin.

(What's happening in the Big House? Find out.)

They were outside, in the garden, resting on their free time. Big Brother had just given them the big "Book of Rules" which they need to study and follow carefully.

"Umm…I-I've heard t-that two more female housemates will be joining us r-right?" Hinata wanted to start an interesting conversation.

"Yeah, that's right…Hey, what if Sakura-chan would be coming! Heeeheee…" Naruto guessed as he blushed.

"That's not supposed to happen! Sasuke-kun is MINE I tell you, MINE! She's not gonna steal him from me, right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino protested, but she realized she was just hugging a pillow. (Kawarimi? Hehe)

"That 'Itachi' guy's missing too…" Tenten looked around.

"That's not a surprise is it?" Lee said.

"But…Sasuke is also missing, and IF maybe they're together must be a scary thing to see…" Shikamaru knew of it.

"Oh yeah! I remembered Sasuke tried to kill him before! This might be a problem…" Naruto suggested.

"Comment, Gaara?" Shikamaru thought he would be interested.

"…Blood is a nice thing to see…" Gaara smiled a little.

"Should we go stop them?" Lee was excited.

"Let them be, it must be too troublesome…" Shikamaru said, not interested of it.

What they didn't know is that it's about to start.

(Kitchen)

Sasuke watched his brother sitting on one corner, wearing those piggy ears and 'oinking' every five minutes. There's a part of him that wants to laugh, but he wants to kill him anyway and that would make him even more happier.

Sasuke was hidden behind a cabinet, thinking of what he can do, since he can't use his chidori.

One advantage is that they ARE in the kitchen, which gives out more ideas on the planned assault. Sasuke knows his brother very well, he knows that Itachi probably knows he's around and where he was. No weapons, no jutsus, how is he supposed to kill him? Well, Itachi can't use his Sharingan, but Sasuke's sure it's not his only strength. He looked around and observed his surroundings. There were frying pans, pots, knives…that's it! He put on a grin (an evil one) while he eyed the knives, and his brother, and back to the knives again.

'Distance is 5 feet…there's no problem to this…I can see plenty things that I can use…' Sasuke thought.

Akatsuki Hideout…

"Oooh, this is exciting! Kisame, where's the popcorn!" Deidara was watching Itachi and Sasuke's awaited showdown.

"Aaaaww…so that's Itachi's little brother? It would be nice to see them kill each other…" Sasori was interested.

"Popcorn's ready!" Kisame brought the big bowl with him to where they were.

"What on earth is happening—OMG, is that Itachi!" The leader (still unknown) was delighted to see Itachi on the television.

Back to the kitchen…

'Alright…I'm ready.' Sasuke was…erm…ready, after some planning.

So Sasuke charged to the knives, got many of them, and threw them to the target. Itachi dodged all of them without looking, and remained in his place. The kunais—I mean knives went past through Itachi, cutting some threads for a trap. Itachi knows what's going to happen, so he needs to get out of the place he was. But what's this, his feet was covered with strings! He can't get out of his place, but he still looks calm. Getting a frying pan, he shielded himself from the knives that fell from above. He let the knives pass through, so they can cut the strings on his feet. But while this was happening, Sasuke wasn't doing nothing. He was setting up another trap.

When the "first trap" incident was done, Sasuke wasted no time. He charged to the target, bringing a box of matches. As expected, Itachi would dodge perfectly, but there's more to Sasuke's plan. He took matches out of the box and rubbed it quickly on the box (the part where it's supposed to make a fire), and threw them to his brother. (good substitute for Katon Housenka no jutsu)

"Something smells like burning…" Shikamaru sensed that there was something going on.

"Is somebody cooking? That's good…" Naruto replied.

"It doesn't smell like food…" Tayuya spoke.

"Where's Sasuke and that Itachi guy again?" Tenten asked.

Now, everybody understood. Except for Naruto.

"So they're cooking? Good!" Naruto doesn't seem worried.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata sensed something heading right towards Naruto. Hinata quickly pushed Naruto to one side—it was a fork—a burning one.

The fork fell to the carpet, and it started a fire in the living room. Sasuke came out of nowhere, holding more burning kitchen utensils (what a weapon) on his hand.

"Stop this chaos now!" Big Brother's voice was heard through the speakers.

Some went to stop and calm Sasuke down, while others went to stop and calm the fire down. The living room and the kitchen was an inferno and everyone did their best to put out the fire. Itachi didn't care, he was sitting on a corner somewhere safe (now how did he do that?), meditating, while the living room was burning. They all hoped the fire won't spread any further.

An hour later, the fire was put out, and the others put Sasuke unconscious (don't ask how they did that). Luckily, the only damages they had were the kitchen and the living room. But still, it was a complete utter mess.

The housemates rested in the garden, relieved of what happened. Sasuke was unconscious, and Itachi still sits in a corner where he said 'oink' every five minutes.

"Glad that was over!" Lee started a conversation.

"A-are we going to be punished for this?" Hinata was worried.

"We should not be. After all, it's all Sasuke's fault…" Shikamaru predicted it.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Ino protested.

"Housemates, go inside the confession room. Except for Sasuke."

"I guess that will answer our question." Gaara said. (wow, he spoke!)

---confession room---

"For these following days, I want you to sleep outside in the garden while there are going to be repairs inside. And Sasuke will help us. That is his punishment. You are to bring him in the house tonight. The repairs should be done by tomorrow. And Itachi, I will assign you to cook dinner for tonight and breakfast for tomorrow as punishment for not helping in the incident earlier. Get your sleeping bags in the storage room." Big Brother made his decision.

The housemates did what they were told. Sasuke was brought in the house, and Itachi cooked for dinner before they talked to sleep. Serves them right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author-chan: 2 new housemates will be coming in the next chap! But since school is here again, I can't update as fast as you'll expect. Thanks!


	6. Two New Housemates

Author-chan: I know this chapter is late (and so are the other chaps), well...school days are here again so I don't have much time to update. Feel free to review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 6: Two New Housemates

It was morning at the Big House. Everyone was outside, they were awake, except for Naruto (he always acts stupid to get some attention!). They were fixing their sleeping bags, while Itachi (oh so kawaii Itachi) was cooking breakfast: shark fin soup (reminds him of his partner). Nobody knows what Sasuke really does while he's inside the house, not until he comes out. Naruto was still fast asleep, so there was a wake up call just for him.

"Naruto, wake up and I'll treat you some ramen!" Iruka's recorded voice was heard from the speaker outside.

"Really, Iruka-sensei! Oh wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he bolted upward.

"The wake up call was for you, Naruto…" Shikamaru explained.

"So where's Iruka-sensei?" clueless Naruto asked.

The door of the house opened. Someone was coming out. It was Sasuke, looking like he came from a very tiring mission (he did!).

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you too much! What did they do to you!" Ino was delighted (of course!).

"Nothing…" Sasuke replied, not in the mood to share anything.

"Aaah, Sasuke! Come join us and eat! Your brother has cooked delicious soup for all of us!" Lee invited.

'WTF! My brother can cook! What a joke…' Sasuke thought confusingly.

"Oink…" Itachi was still with his task.

"Hey you…" Gaara said quietly to Itachi "You didn't put poison on Sasuke's food did you…?"

"…I wish I could put poison on everyone's food…" Itachi said coldly without looking at Gaara.

(Stage outside the house)

"Did you miss me my fanboys and fangirls! Oh yeah, I know you did! Well, I won't be here for long, so let's get started and introduce our 2 new female housemates!"

"A kunoichi from the leaf, and now training under the fifth hokage, here's Haruno Sakura!"

The entrance was not like the first one. It was simpler—they just teleported there in the middle of the stage (you know, the one that goes 'poof').

"I've asked this question a long time now, and it seems like just yesterday. So Sakura, how do you feel?"

"I have an ambition there inside the house you see…" Sakura said.

"Love will win, hell yeah!" Inner Sakura was excited too.

"Okay, Sakura! Please stand on the far side of the stage please, and wait for the other housemate."

Sakura did so.

"Let's call the next housemate! She's a ninja from the sand, and uses her fan as a weapon. Let's call on to Temari!"

She appeared, not because she wanted to, of course.

"So Temari, how do you feel?"

"Do I really need to answer that? I'll just go okay?" Temari was annoyed.

"Oh…umm…very well…so there we have it, my friends! They are going in the house!

---Inside the Big House---

"Housemates…Go to the main door and welcome your new housemates."

Upon hearing that, murmurs arose. But they did exactly what they were told to. They waited, and the door opened.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was delighted to see his teammate. "How did you get here? You missed me a lot, didn't you? You didn't have to worry, Sakura-chan! I am—Sakura-chan?"

Sakura and Ino were staring at each other. Something smells bad.

"So, you went here to get Sasuke-kun from me? Too late, forehead girl!" Ino wanted to start a fight.

"He won't like a girl like you, Ino you pig!" Sakura answered back.

Shikamaru noticed someone behind Sakura. Temari was looking away, looking very annoyed.

"So there's our twelfth housemate huh…" Shikamaru was referring to Temari.

"Oh…I haven't seen her there at all…" Tenten was joking.

"Oink…" Itachi said nothing more than that. (kawaii!)

'I swear there's something familiar about that girl…' Temari thought about Tayuya.

_Temari: It's because I killed her before…_

_Author-chan: Now, now, Temari, I told you this story is mine…_

"Housemates, I know most of you know each other already. For those who don't know the new housemates yet, introduce yourselves. For now, I have prepared a feast in the dining room. And later, I want you to show them around, familiarize them with the house and tell them the rules."

"Shall we go, Sakura-chan?" Naruto invited her.

"S-sure…" Sakura answered even though her gaze was still with Sasuke.

"So, mind showing me around later?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Maybe..." Shika teased her. Ino just looked. (jealous?)

So the ninjas—I mean, housemates went to the dining room, and they went t celebrate. The twelve housemates are complete now, ready for the next day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author-chan: Alright, there will be a guest for the next chap! Who could it be? Find out next time!


	7. The Guest

Author-chan: Okay, It took me sooo long to think about this chap. But it's finally here! Enjoy and review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 7: The Guest

"Hey, does she really need to join us here?" (referring to Temari) Ino asked the girl group privately in the girl's bedroom without Temari and while Tayuya was alone in a corner.

"Well, she IS a girl after all, we should make her feel welcome here…" Tenten answered.

"That goes the same with her; I think…she looks…odd…" Sakura eyed on Tayuya.

"Don't you think you're odd too, forehead girl?" Ino started.

"Shut up, Ino pig!"

"I don't know about that…" Tenten had a big sweat drop.

"Hinata, wanna say anything?" Sakura proposed.

"Uhh…n-nothing…" Hinata stuttered.

----Garden----

"Nice place eh? I bet Kankuro's watching me right now…" Temari sighed.

"You'll get used to it…" Shikamaru wanted to make her feel comfortable (something semlls good…).

"Let me guess…He signed you up for this…you know what it feels now…" Gaara gloomily teased her.

"Housemates…Go to the living room and wait for a guest…" Big Brother announced.

They did as they were told. Most of them talked and guessed who their surprise guest would be. If you're asking what happened to the living room after the…erhm…conflict (see chapter 5)…I'll say It's much better now. As for Sasuke and Itachi, they're back to normal again, although Sasuke's feelings for his brother haven't changed. Back to the story, the door to the confession room carefully opened, and all the housemates stopped dead.

Suddenly, a mummy of the living dead appeared! Nah, just kidding. Sorry guys.

It was a…a…a cute little puppy! So kawaii…

"I want all of you to take care of it until I say so. I am giving you the permission to name it and I want you to train it to follow basic orders after one week. Supplies are in the storage room. You are not to harm it." Big Brother gave his instruction.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll get the supplies…" Temari said as she walked along.

'Orochimaru-sama, I really hate it here. This task is dumb.' Tayuya thought while addressing it to her master.

Everybody was looking at the puppy, and observing where it would go. Actually, it went to a very unusual person—Gaara. Gaara was meditating at that time, until he noticed the puppy on his lap. He realized—he wants to kill it. (mwahahaha)

"Aaah…the creature has found a new friend! How exciting…" Lee exclaimed.

"Do you really think it will be safe with Gaara? I mean…you know…" Sakura was nervous.

Gaara glared at the puppy. The puppy stared innocently at his eyes. But then, the puppy was already peeing on his lap…

"Smells funny eh?" Naruto teased.

"Oh my gosh, this isn't good…" Temari just walked in. "Come here!"

But the puppy remained. Gaara still glared at the puppy, who was now licking his finger. Everybody tried to get the puppy's attention, but they all failed. They wanted to get the creature out of danger, and at the same time train it to follow the most basic orders. When they were really failing, somebody got fed up and tried to do something.

"You." Itachi stood up and glared at the puppy. "Come here or die. Oink."

Shocked with what Itachi said, everybody just stopped, nervous if Itachi's serious or not. But what shocked them more was that the puppy—actually obeyed Itachi…and the others were more confused that the animal went to the most unexpected people in the house.

"I think they'll get along real well…" Tenten was surprised.

"So what do you think we should do to train it, tell it we'll kill it?" Ino asked jokingly.

"W-what do you think w-we should call it?" Hinata remembered the instruction.

"Hmp…" Sasuke reacted. 'I can't believe Itachi can really do that…WTF was he thinking!'

"First things first, it is a female specie, so a more feminine name must be given to it…" Shikamaru suggested.

"What, Fluffy? Blackie? Doggy? Akamaru II?" Naruto joked.

Itachi was silent at that time, staring at the puppy. Its color is light yellow with white paws, and it has a short tail. Something struck his mind. A name that can be used for both female and male individuals. (hihihi)

"Dei," Itachi cut the conversation. "That is her name. Oink."

---Akatsuki hideout----

"What the! He used my name for a dog! Does he really hate me that much!" Deidara was angered.

"Don't be surprised, Dei…He's like that towards all of us too, to remind you…I think he would've used my name instead if it turns out to be a male dog…" Sasori muttered.

"…Do you really think he thinks of you as a girl?" Kisame joked.

"Oh shut up…" Dei was annoyed.

"Any objections?..." Itachi glared.

"Uhh…no! Absolutely no objections!" Sakura said.

Then, Itachi started walking away now, (his usual routine) but the puppy followed him. He glared at it.

"Take it." Itachi said as he walked away, until he vanished (?) to his 'corner', leaving the puppy—I mean 'Dei' behind.

Silence.

"Oh, I forgot, Gaara, you need to change your pants…" Temari reminded.

"…" Gaara did not respond while just walking away too. Memo to self: that puppy WAS cute.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author-chan: Yeah, I know, this chapter's short, and it sucks. Thanks for bearing with me anyway…review please…

--


	8. Puppy Training

Author-chan: Alright, I know it was long before I update anymore, so please just bear with me…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8: Puppy Training

---Confession Room---

Ino: This is hard!

Shikamaru: This is too troublesome.

Tenten: When will things turn around…

Sakura: I don't get it!

Naruto: This doesn't make any sense! (does anything make sense to you?)

Lee: The power of youth has neglected this creature!

Hinata: W-we're trying our best…

Tayuya: That (toot) won't follow what we say!

Temari: (sigh) I don't seem to know what to do…

Sasuke: Hmp…

Gaara: …

Itachi: Fools.

"Sit!" Ino muttered as she sighed one more after being rejected by the puppy.

"Having hard times, Ino-pig? I see it doesn't like you, maybe it's in the face…" Sakura teased her as she shruuged and smiled on one side.

"Why don't you try and do it then, forehead girl, if you're that pretty…" Ino's voice sounded like a challenge.

"Sit!" Sakura tried, gathering all the charm she has. But the puppy refused to obey.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you can do it, right?"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted as they started another fight.

"How much of our budget did we bet for the task again?" Temari asked.

"100 percent!" Naruto was proud of his answer. Everybody stopped dead.

"You idiot…" Sasuke was annoyed and shocked at the same time.

"I thought we talked about it to bet for 50 percent!" Shikamaru surprisingly asked.

"And you agreed as well…" Gaara finally spoke his mind.

Everybody was waiting for an answer, since Naruto was the one assigned to tell Big Brother their decision inside the confession room. Maybe he forgot what their decision was…

"Naruto, did you forget what we talked about!" Sakura was angered.

"Actually I did…" Everybody shook their heads with a sigh. "But we can do it, right! We should never give up!"

"Naruto you (toot), If we fail in this task we'll have nothing for the next month!" Tayuya scolded.

It has been a day since the task was first given. And then only Itachi was the only one who was able to get the puppy's obedience.

"Let's see…roll over, play dead, sit, stand, and follow are the basic commands we should teach him…" Lee read the list on his hands.

"Only that Itachi guy knows how to do that…" Temari said.

"But he refused to teach us…that (toot)…" Tayuya muttered. (wow, she got interested…)

"Bright suggestions, Gaara?" Naruto asked when he got nothing else to say.

"…"

"My bro's suggestions are always dark." Temari tried to explain.

"So all we have to do is to have that guy teach us? But how?" Tenten was also puzzled.

"If only Kiba-kun was here…" Hinata remembered her doggy teammate.

"Sasuke-kun, we know you have ideas!" Sakura and Ino surveyed Sasuke, who was silent at that time.

"I can do nothing as long as my brother's concerned…" Sasuke said under his breath. Only one mind was left unspoken.

"Housemates…I have posted a scheduled task for each one of you. It is posted on a wall in the kitchen. Starting tomorrow, I want you to follow the schedule, and everybody should know their task." Big Brother announced a new feature in the house.

Everybody took a look for their tasked schedule for tomorrow.

FRIDAY

MORNING

SAKURA: COOK

NARUTO: PREPARE TABLE

SASUKE: WASH DISHES

AFTER BREAKFAST

TAYUYA: SWEEP FLOOR

SHIKAMARU: CLEAN WINDOWS AND MIRRORS

NOON

GAARA: COOK

LEE: PREPARE TABLE

HINATA: WASH DISHES

AFTERNOON

EVERYBODY: LAUNDRY

EVENING

INO: COOK

TENTEN: PREPARE TABLE

ITACHI: WASH DISHES

Meanwhile, Itachi was in HIS corner again, saying nothing but "oink" over and over.

"I got it." Shikamaru thought of an idea once again. Everybody looked.

"What, force him to teach us by telling Big Brother to tell him to do so?" Tayuya asked.

"No, that Itachi won't teach us, even so. Something better." Shikamaru smiled.

----CUTSCENE----

"So, how did it go?" Temari was the first one who wanted to know. She asked Shikamaru who was from the confession room. Everybody on the living room was waiting for the result.

"Success." Shikamaru put a thumb up.

They all felt relieved, thinking that things would turn out.

"Itachi, go inside the confession room…" Big Brother announced. There were two signs to assume that their plan worked. That was the first.

----Confession Room----

Big Brother: I see you're not interested in helping your housemates, Itachi…

Itachi: …You're going to force me then?

Big Brother: No, your other housemates thought of a reward in return after you have just taught them.

Itachi: …

"He's coming out!" Naruto signaled.

They were all waiting for Itachi to come out of the door to see if their plan really worked. And then Itachi came out…

"Look, he doesn't have those piggy ears anymore! Our plan worked!" Ino cheered.

"You mean Shikamaru's plan." Temari reminded.

"Whatever…" Ino mumbled.

Their plan actually was to get rid of Itachi's task temporarily that is if he agrees to teach the others. It was a success.

Itachi's puppy training trick number one: Sit

Itachi glares at the puppy. Puppy blinks innocently.

"You really think this is working?" Naruto whispered to the others.

"Sit down. Now." Itachi commanded. Puppy obeys. Everyone claps their hands.

Housemates' turn…

"Sit down. Now." Sasuke commanded after glaring at the puppy. Success.

"Sit down. Now." Gaara did the same as Sasuke. Success.

"Sit down. Now." Naruto commanded. Puppy does not move. "Hey, what's wrong!"

"You forgot to glare, dobe." Sasuke insulted.

Itachi's puppy training trick number two: Stand

Same as the "sit", all you have to change is saying "Stand up. Now." Glaring still included.

"Stand up. Now." Hinata tried to command in the firmest voice possible after glaring. Failed.

"Try to look more evil sometimes, Hinata…" Temari corrected.

Itachi's puppy training trick number three: Roll Over.

Standard Procedure: Glare. About five seconds.

"Roll over. I'll kill you." Itachi commanded. And as expected, the puppy obeyed.

Once again, everybody was amazed and clapped their hands as if they were in a circus. And after that, everybody tried as well.

Itachi's last puppy training trick: Play dead.

(glare glare)

"You're dead." The puppy obeyed right away. Everybody followed.

Soon after practicing, they all learned how to train the puppy and after that Itachi did…nothing really, back to normal. And because his previous task was temporarily stopped, he took this advantage to be silent again.

The next day…

The housemates were just finished eating, and following their scheduled task posted on the wall.

"Well well well, look who's cooking…forehead girl? Can you even see what you're doing with the size of your forehead?" Ino insulted.

"And what does my forehead have to do with my sight, Ino-pig?"

"Well, I think it already outgrows your eyes…"

"Why, you…"

"Sakura-chan, shouldn't you be going back to cooking instead?"

"I'm already finished, Naruto!" Sakura mumbled.

"Housemates…" Everybody listened, knowing that it was the day they would show Big Brother if they have taught the puppy some tricks. "Go to the garden and continue your tasks afterwards…bring Dei with you."

"Who's Dei?" Naruto was confused.

"He's referring to the puppy, idiot." Sasuke insulted.

Everybody did the best they could, not forget to glare. Fortunately, everybody was able to do it. They have successfully completed their task. That relieved them, since they betted 100 percent of their budget. That means their budget is going to double for the next month, and they were feeling as light as a feather.

"Itachi…" Big Brother's voice was heard through the speakers. "I have seen your cooperation in this task. I am very proud of you."

"Hnn…" Itachi said nothing in particular.

"And because of that, I am permanently taking away your pig task."

"…" Itachi still said nothing, but it was evident that he was relieved somehow.

Evening…

"We should all thank Itachi for cooperating with us! We shouldn't have done it without him!" Sakura cheerfully said.

"I agree…and we should all thank Shikamaru for formulating the plan!" Temari also said.

"Hmp…don't act like you know me…" Itachi said in his firm voice.

"Housemates…I want to congratulate all of you." Big Bro announced his praise. "And…"

Everybody listened. They're about to hear a very important announcement.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I want you all to prepare and think about your first nomination night."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author-chan: The next chapter's about the nomination night! Please read and review this chapter too!


	9. First Nomination Night

Author-chan: (sigh) I'm always late in updates nowadays…well, this cam a little early!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 9: First Nomination Night

"I want all of you to prepare for your first nomination night tomorrow." Big Brother just announced.

Silence.

"Nomination night? What's that?" Naruto was really confused thinking that this was something very important that he didn't know.

"…It's when all of us get to choose who we want out of the house…" Sakura tried to explain in the calmest voice possible.

"I-it seems very fast…" Hinata was nervous.

"How can we do this if we don't even know each other that much yet?" Temari also felt that it was just too early.

It was just a week when they have all met each other in the house. They were thinking that maybe they should rely on their primary instincts for the time being, not everybody knows each other that much yet. That's the reason why they're in the house in the first place, right? But some people didn't really want to go in, they were just forced to…

_Ahem…_

It was as if the celebration turned to some time of thinking and silence. They were finished with their food, and Itachi started to wash the dishes.

Sasuke was looking at him, thinking it was just plain torture seeing his brother standing there, not doing anything, not fighting, not running. It seems that this was the only time that he saw his brother like this, and he was with him again on the same roof, but not same feelings back at home years ago. Hate was still inside him, with killer intent. It's just plain torture….torture that he sees his brother alive standing before him and he can't even touch him. He tried this once, (see chapter 5) and he knows that he can't do it again. This was really torture for him… (How many 'torture' was mentioned in this paragraph again? I'm so evil XD)

But he does admit his brother looked really cute and unusual this past few days during his pig task. ()

----Girls' bedroom, 11:30 in the evening----

Temari: I don't know what to do tomorrow…I mean I just got here…

Sakura: Yeah, me too.

Tenten: But we have to pick two people tomorrow…I wonder who would choose me…

Ino: Hey forehead girl, maybe Sasuke won't want you to stay with us anymore!

Tayuya: It doesn't really matter…

Hinata: …

----Boy's Bedroom----

Naruto: Hey Lee, who you gonna pick?

Lee: I am not sure, Naruto-kun, it certainly wouldn't be Tenten!

Shikamaru: This is going to be too troublesome.

Gaara: …

Sasuke: hmp…

Itachi: …

Tomorrow morning at breakfast…

"Hey, Sakura-chan, who are you gonna pick?" Naruto cheerfully asked.

"You." Sakura coldly answered. Naruto felt heartbroken.

"How about you, Hinata? Who are you going to pick? It certainly won't be Naruto, right?" Ino winked at Hinata.

"U-uhmm…please excuse me…" Hinata headed for the comfort room while blushing so madly.

"What was that about…?" Naruto was curious.

"Nothing you would understand, I'm sure…" Shikamaru muttered. 'Girls are just too troublesome…'

"Are you noticing anything strange in this house, it looks different yeaterday…" Sasuke finally noticed something.

The house looked like it was in the city, there was a traffic light. Nobody knew what it was for, and the traffic light obviously wasn't turned on yet.

"You're right, there's that (toot) lamp-like thing over there, with two circles on it…" Tayuya also noticed.

"Tenten, go to the confession room. I have a task for all of you." Big Brother announced.

"I guess that will explain it…" Gaara finally spoke.

-----CUTSCENE-----

"A task, obviously…" Tenten was ready to announce the task to the others while they gathered near her. "That lamp will be called the 'traffic light'. Most of the time the green light will be on, meaning that all of you are free to move. But when the red light turns on, all of you should stop whatever you are doing and freeze. Moving on a red light will be a violation. Talking is not allowed. If three violations happen on one week, there will be a punishment for all of you. You all have to wait for the red light to turn green again in order to continue your actions. Exceptions are when you are inside the rest room. There are three traffic lights in this house: two are inside the house, and one will be outside the garden. Good luck. The task starts…NOW." And suddenly, the traffic light turned green.

"This looks easy…" Naruto boasted.

The light turned red.

----Cutscene---

Evening came. One by one, they all went to the confession room for their nomination. They are not supposed to tell anyone about what they said in the confession room. The look on most of their faces are rather uneasy, because this is not an easy thing to do (riiight…). Everyone was thinking if they made the right decision on voting on this particular people, and who in the world voted them. Everyone was done.

Meanwhile…

(tinintinintintin)

"Hello to you my dear fanboys and fangirls! Yes yes yes! I'm here again and tonight is the first ever nomination night! Who do you think will be our nominees for tonight? For the information of everybody, there will be two nominees for tonight!"

"Here we are LIVE via satellite and on the far side of the stage, we have our housemates sitting on the sofa, and waiting for the results as well! Let's ask their condition first! Housemates, are you ready?"

Housemates…

"Umm…"

"Well…"

"Uhhh…"

"Err…"

"Hmm…"

"Well well well, looks like they're ready! Let's announce the nominees!"

"Alright, for our first nominee…we have…"

(dundundundunundun)

"Sabaku no Gaara! You are one of the nominees tonight! How do you feel?"

"…I don't care…" Gaara gloomily said. Fangirls shrieked.

"Ok, for our next nominee…"

(dunundundundundun)

"We have Tayuya! You are the second and last nominee! How do you feel?"

"Great, now I can leave this (toot) place!" Tayuya smiled.

---Orochimaru's hideout---

Jirobou: I told you her foul language was bad influence…

Orochimaru: Hmm…(twirling his hair in a gayish manner) I knew she wouldn't like it there…

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, If you want, I can—

Orochimaru: Oh just shut up!

Kabuto: (teary eyes) Orochimaru-sama…

"So then, we have our nominees, and it's up for you people to vote! Who do you want to save? Grab your cellphones and key in VOTE space, the name of the housemate you want to save, and send it to 236-I-JUST-LOVE-THIS-SHOW-AND-I-WANT-TO-VOTE! That's 236-4-58---aahh, you get the idea! Or you can log on to our website and vote! Thank you all for tuning-in! I'll see you next week! Remember, you have one whole week to vote! Goodbye and goodnight, everybody!"

Peek into the Nomination night:

Some votes on Tayuya:

Shikamaru: I don't like her troublesome language.

Ino: She looks very useless!

Tenten: She seldom helps, and when she does open her mouth she says something nasty!

Some votes on Gaara:

Naruto: He looks freaky. Especially those eyes! And he doesn't have eyebrows…

Sasuke: He isn't of any help at all…

Hinata: I don't know…he's just scary…

"Let's vote vote vote, everybody! JA!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author-chan: Alright, please review!


	10. Stuck On You

Author-chan: Umm, to those who do not know, the eviction night will be a week after the nomination night. Thank you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10: Stuck On You

'Our Nominees are Gaara and Tayuya! Vote everyone!'

It was just yesterday night when it was all announced. Gaara and Tayuya are nominees. Now it's up to the audience to judge who will stay.

"This looks great! You really cooked this, Hinata?" Naruto was wide-eyed over their food for breakfast.

"Duh, It's her schedule for today, Naruto…" Sakura was fed up with Naruto's stupid remarks.

"Oh…umm…Let's eat!" And Naruto was going to gobble up the food with the chopsticks…

Traffic light: Red

Everybody froze, but it was especially hard for Naruto, who was about to eat the food with his mouth wide open. Sweat began to drip. As for Itachi, it wasn't hard at all for him, since he really doesn't move.

'This is always bad timing!' Naruto thought.

All the others were holding chopsticks with their food as well. If you observe very carefully, their hands are already shaking. But then Naruto couldn't resist the food…its mouthwatering look…the shiny noodles…(whatever)

"I'M TOO HUNGRY!" And Naruto ate the food on his chopsticks. And only after that did he notice that everybody looked at him; it was still a red light. They wanted to scold Naruto, but they couldn't do anything yet while the light is still red. If you don't see the light turning red is not an excuse; there are 3 traffic lights in the house.

Traffic light: Green

After everyone sighed, they all exchanged violent remarks against Naruto.

"You (toot)! You're just too (toot) hungry? What a (toot) excuse!" Tayuya said her…umm…curses.

"Naruto you idiot…" Sasuke bowed down and shook his head.

"Very troublesome…" Shikamaru remarked.

"I-it's not yet t-too late…We s-still have more days…" Hinata tried to calm everyone down in a…uuhh…calm manner.

"Well, she's right you know this is only the first time; let's just do better next time." Temari tried to do the same.

"Don't let your forehead fall out, Sakura-chan…" Ino started something very vile again.

"What was that? You think your blah blah blah blah…" Sakura answered back, and they started a new answering session.

"Do better next time, dobe…" Sasuke looks like he's doing the same thing as Ino.

"As if I'll do it again, you emo!" Naruto answered back like Sakura.

"At least I'm not stupid, dumbass…" Sasuke replied.

"Why you…" And Naruto and Sasuke did the same as Ino and Sakura.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Sakura, go inside the confession room." Big Brother stated, which caused the fight to calm down.

-----Confession Room-----

Inside the confession room were two guys leaning on the wall. The four of them didn't pay much attention, since they were continuing their fight in a lesser tone.

"I will give the four of you a special task." Big Brother started. And right after that, the two guys on the wall went to action.

They brought out two sets of handcuffs. Ino was handcuffed to Sakuras hand. Sasuke and Naruto were done the same.

"Hey!" Ino complained.

'What the…' thought Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face.

"From now on, the four of you will not be separated. You should learn how to lessen fights and get along with each other better. The chains are 1 foot apart from each cuff. It is up to you to figure out how to do your daily activities with those on. You may go out now." Big Brother explained.

"Ouch! I'm going this way, emo!" Naruto said as he pulled himself to an opposite direction to Sasuke, looking very uneasy and hurried.

"What, is that really important?" Sasuke annoyingly asked.

"…Hurry…It's gonna come out!" And Naruto dashed for the rest room as Sasuke was pulled along. (don't give me that look, I don't like yaoi!)

"Be careful, forehead girl, you'll burn my hair!" Ino complained as she and Sakura cooked.

"If you'd just know how to stay still, you pig!" Sakura answered her back.

"And then, what, do nothing here and let you do your awful cooking?" Ino teased some more.

"You know nothing about cooking, Ino, all you know about is how to keep yourself a pig!" Sakura wasn't gonna lose that easily.

"Hey, dobe, make it quick…we've been here for half an hour already." Sasuke wanted to hurry Naruto up, who was in the rest room while the door was on the chains, separating them.

"I'm almost done! Just wait, will you!" Naruto continued his business.

And just after that, Sasuke eyed someone very interesting: Itachi. Itachi was looking at him. And Sasuke was thinking that Itachi was amused about what task he's in. He was thinking that Itachi was VERY MUCH amused.

"Itachi…" Sasuke was about to lose his mind. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

And Sasuke ran to Itachi. You know what happened to Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author-chan: Don't get the wrong idea okay? I do NOT like ANY porn of the sort. Thanks for understanding. Till the next chap!


	11. Think!

Author-chan: Yes, I know, I'm late again. Maybe you should get used to that…I'm sorry…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 11: Think!

----Confession Room----

(Sasuke and Naruto)

Sasuke: I couldn't say it's fine for me…

Naruto: What! You're blaming me? You're the one being difficult!

Sasuke: I didn't say I was blaming you…but now that you mentioned it, I guess I'd say that it was your fault anyway…

Naruto: See now! I knew you were gonna blame me so I said it in advance already! That's how clever I am!

Sasuke: You just can't accept the fact that you made a mistake…

Naruto: And what mistake would that be!

Sasuke: Arguing with you is pointless…

Naruto: What! Wanna fight now!

(Sakura and Ino)

Ino: I can't have her around anymore; her face doesn't blend with mine!

Sakura: Of course it doesn't, my face isn't ugly like yours, pig!

Ino: Having a wide forehead doesn't give you good looks!

Sakura: At least I have a good body to look at!

Ino: As if your body's better than mine!

Sakura: Oh, but that's actually true, my dear pig!

Ino: Pink is ridiculous, blonde is better!

Sakura: That's not the point! And I like my hair!

Ino: And only YOU like your hair!

……..

It has been three days since their task was put to action.

"Learn to tag along will you!" Naruto pulls Sasuke to an opposite direction.

"I'm doing my chore. That's your problem now." Sasuke remarked.

"Why you…" Naruto still struggled to go to his own chore.

Traffic light (yup, I haven't forgotten about this one!): Red

"Naruto…don't move…stop struggling…" Shikamaru ordered.

Everybody freezed from what they were doing.

After 1 minute…

Traffic Light: Green

"Sakura, you're being difficult!" Ino protested.

"That's not my fault, because I'm not fat!" Sakura snapped back.

"What's the connection of that?" Ino answered.

…………..

"Gaara, aren't you worried you might be evicted this week?" Temari asked her brother.

"No…It's better that way…you signed me up for this anyway…and it wasn't my choice." Gaara gloomily answered.

"Don't you hate to be stuck with Kankuro without me around?" Temari grinned.

_Kankuro: Atchoo!_

"Aaah, my friend, you should think more positive at times!" Lee tried to cheer Gaara up.

"So, you aren't worried about being evicted?" Tenten asked Tayuya.

"I suppose so…but my master will be very mad at me because I didn't take this seriously…" Tayuya answered.

_Orochimaru: I'll lock you in the closet with Jirobou!_

_Jirobou: I didn't do anything…_

"Oh (toot)! I don't want to be stuck with that (toot) again!" Tayuya said to herself.

"Hinata, you've been silent for a while…is there anything wrong?" Tenten noticed Hinata staring at something. She was staring at Naruto with Sasuke, and it pains her that he has to suffer like that. (aww)

"Hn." Itachi just made a sound when he watched his brother undergoing this…uhh…torture.

'My poor Sakura-chan…' Lee thought while observing.

"Housemates…go to the garden. Do not go beyond the wall. Wait for my instructions." Big Brother announced.

Everybody was alerted. Hearing the announcement made them feel excited, especially for Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Ino, as if it would be something that would make everything better. They can't believe that they survived to be with each other after three days. And one thing they can't figure out is that what wall was Big Brother talking about?

-----Garden-----

Yes, there's a short, white wall in the garden with switches on them labeled 1, 2, and 3.

"This is concerned with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino's present condition. If you will be able to win in the challenge, I will give a different task for the four of them. But if you fail, there will be a surprise waiting for you." Big Brother started announcing.

"Yes! I knew that he would understand!" Naruto cheered.

"Any task would be fine, as long as I'm not chained with Ino…" Sakura said.

"So what do you think would our task be?" Tayuya asked the others.

"With a wall and switches? I have no idea…" Temari was puzzled.

"W-what do you think is on the o-other side?" Hinata asked a good question.

"We should not worry, we will always surpass challenges if we do them with teamwork and determination!" Lee encouraged everyone else.

"This is your challenge. On the other side of the wall are three bulbs labeled A, B, and C. On your visible side, there are switches labeled 1, 2, and 3. What you have to do is to know which switch opens whichever bulb on the other side. You are only given one turn to look at the opposite side of the wall, and only one turn each to try this challenge. Once you are done trying, you are not allowed to tell the others what you saw on the other side of the wall, or even about what you did unless I tell you to do so, or else consider this challenge lost. A turn is done once I say so. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino are not allowed to participate in this challenge. I will be calling the names of who will try the challenge first and next. The challenge is considered a success only if one of you manages to tell the correct answer. You will write your answer on a whiteboard and show it to the camera. I will say if the answer is correct or not. Erase the whiteboard and reset the switches afterwards. Explanations are necessary. Good luck." Big Brother gave the complete instruction.

"How can we do that?" Tenten was puzzled.

"We must relax, Tenten-chan…do not forget that the power of youth is always with us!" Lee tried to encourage everybody (or only Tenten?) again.

"I think all we can do is guess…" Temari was also confused. "There's no way we can be sure of our answers…"

"So you're saying we should rely on our instincts…" Gaara said.

"Hmp…I think I wouldn't be able to do that even if I was to participate…' Sasuke thought.

Big Brother: First challenger: Tenten

Tenten went to the wall and pressed two switches. After that, she went to the other side, observed the bulbs and wrote her answer. Then she showed it to the camera.

Big Brother: That is incorrect. Next, Gaara.

And he went to the wall. Gaara pressed the switch on the middle, then the switch on the right. He went to the other side and looked at the bulbs. He wrote his answer and showed it to the camera.

Big Brother: That is incorrect. Next, Temari.

Temari failed as well. Next was Lee, who did not manage to get the correct answer. Then, Tayuya was called. But she failed next. Next was Itachi, but he had no luck (can't believe it?). Then, the next one was Hinata.

Big Brother: That is correct.

Everybody rejoiced. But it was not yet over.

Big Brother: But…please explain how you got your answer.

Hinata: I…umm…actually…I-I just guessed…

Big Brother: I'm sorry but your answer will be invalid.

Everybody almost lost hope. They thought it was all over. But they forget about one last person.

Big Brother: Lastly, Shikamaru.

And then he went to the wall. He opened two switches. He waited for a while and then he switched off one switch. That was when he went to the other side. He touched one bulb and he wrote his answer on the whiteboard.

Big Brother: That is correct. Please explain your answer.

Everybody was waiting for his explanation. Shikamaru sighed.

"I opened switched 1 and 3 at the same time. After a while, I turned off switch 3 and went to the other side so switch 1 is left on. On the other side, only one bulb is on and the others off. Among the three bulbs, bulb C is on. So I am sure that switch 1 which is left on is for bulb C. I touched bulb B which was off but felt that it was still hot. Therefore, switch 3, which I turned on and off after a while was for bulb B. And the remaining switch 2 and bulb A are the only ones left, and that means that switch 2 was for bulb A, switch 1 is for bulb C, and switch 3 is for bulb B." Shikamaru explained.

Big Brother: That explanation is correct. Well done.

Everybody cheered for someone with an I.Q. f over two hundred.

Big Brother: And now for Naruto and Sasuke, you will no longer be chained together. Same goes for Sakura and Ino.

"YES!" Sakura, Ino, and Naruto cheered. Sasuke just smiled.

Big Brother: Instead, Sasuke, Naruto, the two of you will be locked in a cage…TOGETHER. Same goes for Sakura and Ino.

"WHAT!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author-chan: Thanks for reading! Oh, next chapter is eviction night. Thanks again!


	12. First Eviction Night

Author-chan: Now, the moment you've been waiting for, someone gets kicked out! Heeeheee….evil me…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12: First Eviction Night

"Hello to all you fanboys and fangirls out there! Welcome once more to Shinobi Idol! I know you missed me, don't deny it, come on…oh, alright….now's a very important event, it's the first ever nomination night! One of the two nominees is going home tonight! Ooohh…the suspense! Will it be Tayuya or Gaara?"

"Here we're LIVE in front of the Big House and ready for anything. But before we say goodbye to one of our housemates, we'd like to show you some of the things you have to see that the housemates have been doing since this morning. Let's all take a look."

------Big Television in front turns on-----

Morning…

"This is MY territory, okay? You are NOT to lay a finger beyond this line." Ino was having a new rule while inside the cage; she had just drawn a line between her and Sakura.

"How come your territory's bigger, that's not fair!" Sakura protested, since the line was drawn very close to her. "I can't agree to that!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry Sakura-chan, I made the rules already. Perhaps you didn't hear?" Ino cared nothing for the feelings of her frie---I mean rival.

"This is unfair!" Sakura snapped as she erased the line between them. "But maybe…you really needed the space, right Ino-chan?"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Ino was curious for a while.

"Look at you, you're just too HUGE!"

"WHAT!"

"Sakura-chan! Did you have a good sleep?" Naruto waved at Sakura from another cage, almost sticking his head out of the metal grills. Sasuke was on the other side of the cage, facing the opposite side from Naruto.

"Oh, did you have a good sleep, Sasuke-kun?" The two girls were enchanted (once more) with the young Uchiha.

"G-good morning, S-Sakura-chan…I-Ino-chan, here's your breakfast…" Hinata approached the cage of the two girls, offering them two plates of food and two glasses of water. "P-please call if you need more…"

"Thanks, Hinata-chan…Good morning to you too. " Sakura greeted.

Sasuke was looking blankly somewhere not far when he heard two plates being brought down in front of him. It's someone who he least wanted to see.

"Why are you the one doing this?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"…I cooked." Itachi answered firmly before walking away.

"Wow that looks great, Sasuke! Who brought us that?" Naruto, wide-eyed, started to eat the big bowl of ramen which he got from the tray. "Mmmm…thastes goodh tchoo…"

"…Itachi did." Sasuke, after a little pause, addressed Itachi, as if he was just an ordinary person, and not his brother. Naruto spewed everything out again from his mouth back to the bowl.

"Is it safe?" Naruto asked. He was also worried because he did eat almost all of it already.

"…I don't know…I don't trust anyone like him…" Sasuke still looked aloofly somewhere, not touching the food. "You can have mine if you want."

"Well, I'm still alive, so I guess it's---" Naruto swore something hit really hard on his head. It was a chopstick. But how could a chopstick hurt him that much when it's just….a chopstick…

"Naruto! I'll kill you if Sasuke dies out of starvation!" Sakura shouted at Naruto with her glowing eyes.

"What the (toot) on (toot) is going on here?" Tayuya was disturbed too much that she cursed many times.

"Aaahh, Sakura-chan! I see you look lovely as usual!" Lee had a very energized greeting.

"Oh please, Lee…" Tenten was a bit annoyed. "You say that everyday!"

"…there's blood in the fridge right…" Gaara walked gloomily to the fridge.

"Girls…too troublesome…" Shikamaru passed by, sitting lazily on the couch after eating.

"So I'm troublesome too, right?" Temari asked, while she was leaning on the wall.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied.

"I see." Temari just smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Afternoon

"This is such a bother…" said Shikamaru while he lay on the grass outside the garden.

"Why is that so?" asked Temari, who was swinging gently, sitting on the hammock. The two of them were the only people who were on the garden, since their schedule is free at that time.

"…There's less time I get to watch clouds…there's so much to do…"

"Isn't that kind of…boring?"

"So you're saying you're fun, I'm boring…big deal."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Whatever…"

There was silence between the two of them. It seemed that Temari tried watching the clouds as they're slowly swept along by the wind. It was a very relaxing sight. And yet, too boring.

"I don't get it, why do you like watching clouds too much?" Temari broke the silence.

"You're a girl. You don't understand."

"You mean the other boys do this often too?"

"No, they have less sense."

"So you're saying that the other boys are inferior in comparison to you?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Whatever…"

"You took my line."

"And you took mine too."

"Whatever…" the two of them said at the exact, same moment.

"'You're too troublesome', right?" Temari smiled a bit.

"You took my line again."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's some events that happened in the house today! But right now, we have an important event as well! One housemate will say goodbye to the others! Will it be Tayuya or Gaara? Let's see how they're doing."

(TV screen turns on)

Everyone was sitting on the sofa in the living room, while the two cases were there too.

"So, Tayuya, how's the feeling that you're actually nominated for eviction?"

"I (toot) can't wai---I mean…I'm so (toot) nervous that I might be evicted even though my (toot) information gathering wasn't that (toot) complete yet." Tayuya answered with a thousand lies.

"And Gaara?"

"…I want to go." Gaara said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, I guess they're both ready! And let's check the time…Oh, there's only 7 seconds left to vote! Be sure that you have voted the housemate of your choice!

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…0.

"Alright, the voting is officially over! We have our final results! But before that, we have the family members of our nominated ones! For Tayuya, we have the rest of the Sound 5, and, the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru! Please tell us what you're thinking of tonight!"

Tayuya: Oh (toot)…not them…

Jiroubou: She has violent language. Good thing you put beep tones.

Kidoumaru: I know that she hasn't shown her real self yet.

Sakkon: I missed playing with her hair!

Ukon: (tries to reach the mic from Sakkon's back) And I missed tangling her hair!

Kimimaro: …Goodluck to her…

Orochimaru: …I've got nothing to say to her.

"That's it my folks! Now, let's go to Gaara's family or family member rather, Kankuro is here with their Jounin sensei Baki!"

Gaara: Bloody hell…

Baki: Gaara's a very special student. He has lots of skill.

Kankuro: That's my li'l bruther! Show them what you've got!

"Thank you all for the messages! I believe that the nominees were just inspired by them."

_Tayuya: Really?_

_Gaara: Yeah right…_

"Who wants Gaara to stay?" And many fangirls came screaming as if making a riot, complete with the banners, posters, caps, T-shirts…

"And how about Tayuya?" Different people cheered, most of them are gangsters who like violent language too much. Same as Gaara, it looks like they were on a storm.

"Alright, please settle down now…And this is the very moment we've been waiting for…"

Silence.

"Gaara…you will stay!"

Fangirls screamed louder than ever.

"I'm sorry Tayuya, you have to go."

-----House-----

"It was nice meeting you!"

"It was good that you stayed with us!"

"We hope you learned something!"

"Hnnn…"

"…"

"Thanks for being true to yourself!"

"You have very…umm…wide vocabulary!"

And the housemates bid farewell to Tayuya, who was once part of them. Tayuya now thanked them (?) and she went out of the house, and going to the stage. Tayuya fans still screamed.

"Let's see each other again next time only here in the reality show of real life, Shinobi Idol!"

_Sakkon: Oooh, Oooh, I like to play with her hair first!_

_Orochimaru: Tayu, you're going in the closet._

_Jiroubou: I didn't do anything…_

_Tayuya: …Oh (TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT)!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author-chan: Whew…I'm done! Watch out for the second nomination night! Ja!


	13. Freedom!

Author-chan: Sorry for the delay, but I had 3 straight days of exams, I got busy…well, let's just say I lost a big part of my imagination. Tayuya was just voted out. And it's your fault! Just kidding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 13: Freedom!

"Gaara, you will stay! I'm sorry Tayuya, but you're going home tonight."

One person was just deducted from the housemates. It was another regular day at the Big House, and everybody have been busied by their chores and some tasks. Maybe you couldn'e help thinking, 'Why is there a game show like this when Big Brother can just hire maids?' Well, sooner or later, you might find out why. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino are still in their cages with each other, somehow getting a bit used to it. Whenever there's time, Hinata attended to the needs of Naruto and Sasuke's cage in between breakfast, lunch and dinner. Tenten took care of bringing food and necessities to the other two girls on the other cage. It seemed that they were dogs; trapped.

These past few days the quarrels between Naruto and Sasuke have lessened. They now hardly talk to each other, and they sit on the opposite corners of the cage, not facing each other. That also goes for Sakura and Ino. It's surprising that they knew how to be quiet, and for some time their lips have been kept sealed. They must be tired of arguing already.

From time to time Temari and Shikamaru talked more often, which made Ino look at them from time to time. The only time that she could leave the cage was when she felt an urge to go to the restroom, or when she needed to bathe. Cage, restroom. This was her daily routine. She's not allowed to go anywhere else. Somehow she felt an un-understandable sadness, longing for something.

"Pssst…Ino!" Sakura called Ino's attention from her "staring at the wind".

"Uh, what is it? I mean…WHAT!" Ino tried to hide the fact that she had changed a bit from the time they were stuck together.

"Don't you think this is too much? This 'locking in the cage' thing might have a solution…"

"So…your point is?"

Sakura thought for a while, unassumingly.

"Maybe…maybe just once, Ino…"

"Just once what?"

"Maybe we should…try to find a way out of this…TOGETHER."

Ino was alarmed by Sakura's words. She has never proposed to her any idea that requires the cooperation of each of them.

"Naruto…" Sasuke once murmured.

"What?"

"Aren't you tired of being trapped here together?"

"Like I have a choice…"

"I hate to say this but…I think it's time we start making plans…"

Naruto was shocked as well, since like Ino and Sakura's case, this has never happened. They were always on their own, and the only time that they worked as a team were during missions.

"Ok, I get it now!" Naruto and Ino rejoiced at the exact same time. Naruto and Ino looked at each other from their cages.

"Hey Sakura-chan, have you been making plans too?" Naruto asked 'charmingly'.

"So you too, Sasuke-kun? That's just clever!" Sakura obviously addressed that to Sasuke, and not to the one who called her attention.

"Sakura! I'm telling you--" Ino's words were cut off by Sakura's warning.

"Ino…remember, the plan?"

"….Darn." Ino grumbled with disappointment.

"Oh, Sakura, you look just lovely today!" Ino praised (lies!)

"My, I see that your hair has been wonderful today!" Sakura returned a greeting. The both of them exchanged praises and ended with a loud giggle.

"Hey, Sasuke, I think they're doing the same plan…" Naruto noticed.

"…Who cares…" And the two of them did the same thing. Naruto, with all his cheerfulness, and Sasuke, in his normal tone.

"Housemates…" Big Brother announced. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Naruto stopped dead, and thought 'Is this it? How fast…'

"Bring Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino in the confession room." And that was how he ended his announcement via speakers.

--Confession Room—

"I can see that you're finally getting along together very well." Big Brother praised them in a normal tone, signaling the four of them that there's more to what he'll say. The housemates had big smiles on their faces, hoping that this will be the moment that they've been all waiting for.

"However, I don't think you're doing this sincerely." Everybody's smiles faded.

"I heard about your plan a while ago, and I think you have forgotten that your every actions and words are monitored. I'm sorry, it seems that no plan is going to work. You have to figure out how to be set free without a plan."

And those words ruined everything.

"Darn! I thought it was some good news…" Naruto complained.

"Aaahh, do not worry my friend! Life may bring you down, but something will give you strength to bring you up again!" Lee cheered them with a thumbs up and a flashy smile.

"Lee…you're not helping." Tenten told him.

"Ideas, li'l bruther?" Temari elbowed Gaara.

"…" Gaara said. (Translation: I don't have anything to do with it. Leave me alone.)

"They don't need a plan. Some things are done unplanned, if you know what I mean." Shikamaru talked as if he was giving a hint.

"Hey, Mr. Uchiha Itachi, can you give us a bit of your words of wisdom? We're all housemates here you know…" Ino queried someone not to be queried.

Itachi glared at her, as if she was an enemy. (Translation:…)

"O-kaaayyy, maybe you don't have ideas…We should've been free, if it weren't for Sakura's horrible acting…" Ino went back to her normal routine. You know what's next after that.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and closed them calmly.

"Sasuke here's just to antisocial to be working with me…and what are you going to say? 'Shut up, dobe', right? I've got that all memorized, Sasuke you—Sasuke?" Naruto teased him and now was surprised that Sasuke wasn't replying.

"He said… 'Stop fighting.'" Sasuke said in a normal voice.

"Huh? Who?" Naruto wasn't seeing anyone talking to Sasuke.

"…Itachi." Sasuke replied.

Naruto realized that despite what happened to the two Uchihas, they still know each other's actions very well.

"N-naruto-kun…Don't…don't give up, o-okay?" Hinata tried to lift Naruto's spirits, and then they all went to their regular chores.

Traffic light: Red

All of them froze like statues, thinking, 'I thought Big Brother have forgotten all about the traffic light!'

_Author-chan: wahahaha…I haven't forgotten!_

Traffic light: green

It was already night time. There was not a word spoken between the four caged housemates. They still thought about what Big Brother said in the morning.

"Ino…" Sakura began, looking down and away.

"What now, Sakura? Another plan? Don't trust me on that." Ino snapped angrily.

"…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to use you for the plan…I was just thinking that I should be free from this cage as soon as possible…my selfishness took over me…but right now…I don't know what to do…they said no plan's going to work…" Sakura said softly.

Ino's eyes widened, and her conscience began working. Never did Sakura tell her those words.

"Sakura…I'm sorry too…my focus was with winning over Sasuke, and I didn't think about other things…" Sakura was shocked as well, and looked at Ino. "I think we admitted that we have done some things very wrong…sorry…Sakura…"

The two of them smiled at each other.

"Umm…Sasuke…I think that…maybe I did this the wrong way…" Naruto proposed to Sasuke.

"…yeah…you're a big loser." Sasuke replied.

"Grrrr…hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you! I was just going to say that…that…that…"

"…That what? Dobe."

"Sorry! I'm sorry that I mess things up! I'm sorry that I'm such a big loser, dobe, idiot, or whatever you say, because I'm born this way and you can't change that!"

"…Sure. And do you think that I think that's going to solve our problem?"

"What!"

"And I do. I'm sorry too. Dobe." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was silenced and smiled. "Yeah, sure! Idiot!"

---Morning---

"Hey…Sasuke…are you up…?" Naruto woke up as he rubbed his eyes. "Hey…Sasuke?"

"Shut up, Naruto, you're making up some noise—Naruto! How did you get in here?" Shikamaru bolted and sat up straight.

"Get in where?" Naruto then looked at his surroundings. It wasn't a cage—he was on one of the beds in the boy's bedroom. "How did I get in here?"

"Zip it Naruto…I guess we're back to normal." Sasuke was already up, and he was entering the boy's bedroom with a cup of coffee.

"Aaahh…I slept good tonight…as if I was on a bed!" Ino woke up and then looked around. "Wait a minute, I AM on a bed! What happened?"

"Hey, Ino! We're free again! Isn't it great?" Sakura greeted Ino.

--Breakfast—

"So, how did you get out of the cage? What was your plan?" Tenten asked them.

"Actually, we didn't do anything---" Sakura was interrupted.

"We had a brilliant plan yesterday night, and it was all my idea! Great isn't it!" Ino boasted.

"Hey! We didn't do anything!"

"Oh, come on, you're just jealous!"

"How about the two of you, Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Well, just like what Ino said, we made a plan, and…" Naruto pridefully announced.

"There was no plan, idiot."

"Yes there was! And you didn't even help!"

"Dobe."

"Jerk!"

"Psycho."

"Emo!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author-chan: And that's it! Yay, I got my imagination back!


	14. Second Nomination Night

Author-chan: Thanks for all those who reviewed, I just got myself together again and whipped up some fresh ideas! Hope you'll enjoy! Well, actually, this is a surprise that I didn't tell you about in the previous chap: tonight's the second nomination night! Shocking huh? Please don't hate me…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 14: Second Nomination Night (shocking?)

Yesterday was Friday. After the four (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino) have been released from their punishment, Big Brother announced.

"Dobe."

"Jerk!"

"Psycho."

"Emo!"

(Those were the last things mentioned in the previous chap. But there's more.)

"Housemates…Tomorrow is Saturday. I guess we all know what that means." Big Brother announced through the speakers.

Everybody gave a nervous look. Naruto seems to be in another planet.

"What? What's happening tomorrow if it's Saturday?" Naruto asked loudly. Lee really didn't know as well, he just reacted like the others to look cool (for a special somebody of course).

"Tomorrow…is the Second Nomination Night. I want you all to prepare and think deeply of who you'll nominate.

And that was for yesterday. And today, it's the actual day: Saturday.

"Hello my dear fanboys and fangirls! You missed me didn't you! Just joking. But really, you are, right? Let's just get on with the second nomination night! That means one of your fellow housemates is going home next week! But first, we should check on our housemates in the living room! How are you guys doing?"

"Fine."

"Same."

"Alright."

"Ok."

"…"

"Oh and Gaara, you have been nominated the last time, do you think that you'll escape being nominated this time?"

"…I don't care." Gaara wasn't of any interest.

"Alright, everybody! Shall we begin the introduction of our nominees? We shall, then!"

"And our first nominee is…"

(dundundundun)

"Ino. You are one of the nominees."

Ino gave a somewhat shocked look. She thought she have been doing fine, but maybe some of her housemates didn't. Some sounds of disappointment filled the audience.

Sakura didn't know how to react, because of some reasons unknown to her and she cannot understand. She should be happy, because there's a chance that her rival's finally leaving her with Sasuke. But there was still some things that were bothering her.

"I'm very sorry for that. It's ok, Ino, life must go on. We shall proceed with the next nominee."

"And the next and last nominee is…"

(dundundundun)

"Itachi. I'm very sorry. You are nominated."

Fangirls shrieked so much, disappointedly. Itachi closed his eyes calmly, thinking, 'Finally…'

Sasuke thought that this may or may not be a good thing, because he might lose the chance to kill his brother. One good thing is that he won't get to see his brother 'unsuffering and relaxed' anymore.

"There you have it, my friends, the choice of their fellow housemates. The two of them are nominated tonight. And you have the power to save one of them! Yes my friends, YOU! You have one week to support the housemate that you like! Just key in VOTE space, the name of the housemate you want to save, and send it to 236-I-JUST-LOVE-THIS-SHOW-AND-I-WANT-TO-VOTE! That's 236-4-58---aahh, you get the idea! Or you can log on to our website and vote! Thank you all for tuning-in! I'll see you next week! Remember, you have one whole week to vote! Goodbye and goodnight, everybody!"

Akatsuki Hideout…

"Uhh…Dei, do you think Itachi will be joining us again next week? Because…I don't think this is working with him…" Kisame asked Dei, who felt as light as a feather despite Itachi's nomination.

Deidara just laughed. "Of course, not, Kisa! I've got many plans, if you know what I mean…yeah…"

"Hey, I'll be supporting you, Dei! We'll do whatever it takes to…" Sasori was interested.

"WATCH HIM 24/7!" The two of them rejoiced. They didn't notice that the leader was rejoicing with them. They just looked at their boss, puzzled.

"Uhhh…boss, what do you mean by that?" Sasori asked the Akatsuki Leader. And the leader goes on with a laugh.

"Of course I'll be supporting Itachi! He needs to win that base for Akatsuki! And plus, he looks so cute on TV!" And the Akatsuki Leader laughed by himself. Deidara and Sasori just looked at him for a while.

'This guy is more nuts than we are!' Dei and Sasori thought. But they finally accepted the leader's help.

"Alright! Itachi's not gonna lose!" The three of them rejoiced, again.

"…Weirdos…" Zetsu said. He and Kisame were on one corner.

"Beats me, they've been addicted to the show ever since Itachi was there…" Kisame sulked to his corner.

"Hey, that looks fun! Can I join? Whatever that is?" Tobi, who just came in, asked out of curiosity.

House…(after the event)

Ino looked down, while swinging on the hammock in the garden. What has she done wrong? Did she do anything that made others feel bad? She cannot find a reason why she was nominated by her fellow housemates. In the middle of her thinking, Sakura came to mind. And Sakura was there, approaching her with two mugs of hot coffee.

"…Hey…thanks." Ino sadly accepted the mug and cupped it in her hands.

"…Do you feel…any better?" Sakura asked her in a most unexpected tone.

"…I guess…"

"…"

"…"

"It's ok, Ino…cheer up. Don't worry…" Sakura sat beside Ino on the hammock and comforted her as she rubbed Ino's shoulders.

"…Thanks so much, Sakura…"

---OOO---

"So, aren't you worried that you might be evicted, my friend?" Lee asked Itachi, who was alone in a corner for a minute.

"Lee, don't ask him too much." Tenten was worried.

"He doesn't want to talk about anything, remember?" Temari smiled a bit.

"That's too troublesome." Shikamaru drank a glass of water.

Naruto came out from the bedroom, and stretching his arms to the air, as if he hasn't done that for a while.

"Hey, I feel so good that I'm free again--" Naruto suddenly bumped on someone. A plate almost fell to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry about that…I-I'll be going then…" Hinata was carrying a pile of dinner plates with both her hands.

"Hey, are you alright with that? I mean, that looks huge!"

"Uhh…I-I'm fine…r-really…" Hinata blushed so hard and tried to continue to the kitchen as fast as she possibly can.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto stopped her for a while.

"I-Is there anything wrong?"

"…Let me help you with that…" Naruto offered help. Hinata was shocked and she blushed redder than ever.

"Hey, I sense something nice here…" Temari grinned and said to the others quietly. She then went outside. The others understood what she meant. They followed Temari to the door, leaving the two of them alone. Not really alone, Itachi was there. He just sank deeper in his corner and calmly closed his eyes. What he hears, sees or feels is not of any importance, he just didn't like moving too much.

That night, Naruto and Hinata talked for a bit, a 'bit' because Hinata was too shy to continue a conversation, especially with Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata, what he say to you?" Sakura asked Hinata in an accusing tone.

"Oh, that's right; I saw them together in the kitchen for quite some time! So, what happened back there?" Ino sued, a little 'recovered' from her previous state.

"W-well…ummm…I-I…" Hinata blushed some more.

"Oh common, tell us! We'll keep it a secret to the boys." Tenten encouraged her.

Temari laughed. "It's ok; you don't need to say anything. They're just joking."

"What do you mean? We aren't joking!" Ino protested with a smile and a sense of persistence.

"Well, let's just say that it's something for her to cherish, and something for us to find out as time goes by." Temari gave a hint.

"Oh, I get it…Goodnight everybody!" Tenten closed the conversation.

"It's lights off time. Let's have a good sleep for now, ok?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. Goodnight!" And the lampshades were turned off, and everybody went to lie down and sleep.

As Hinata lied down, she remembered what Naruto really told her.

"_I like how you cook ramen, Hinata! Since you're cooking breakfast tomorrow, why don't you cook that? I'd love to have more!"_

Hinata blushed, and inside her was someone giggling so much.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author-chan: Sorry if I shocked you on the Nomination Night! Well, we have Itachi and Ino nominated! Who do you think will be going out? Answers after a week in the Big House! Ja!


	15. The Plan

Author-chan: It took so long for me to think about this chap. Well, here it is!

Also, I'm very sorry that I stopped writing this fanfic a long time ago. I promise I'll try to make up for it this time and I hope to get you back on the mood. Sorry for that…

Attention: I think that it will take a very long, long, (10x) time before I finish this fanfic. So from now on, I'll try to speed up things and skip some details…is that ok with you?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 15: The Plan

----Akatsuki Hideout----

"Okay, we need to have this plan smoothly and safely." The Leader was pretty enthusiastic about Itachi's so-called "rescue plan". (rescue? From what?)

Leader: Dei, stop being too flashy this time.

Dei: When was I "flashy"?

Leader: Sasori, act dumb (or at least try to) like you don't know anything. You're gonna help execute our plans without them knowing that you "know" anything.

Sasori: How am "I" supposed to do that?

Leader: Umm…Zetsu…You'll be better off being the spy. Pretend like you're a plant or something…

Zetsu: …Understood.

Leader: Kisame…do something about your "blueness", it's suspicious.

Kisame: …You're mean…

Leader: Alright, Let's get to the plan—

Tobi: What about meeee???

Leader: You? Uhh…Keep watch.

Tobi: Hey, I deserve a role better than tha—

Leader: Let's begin…

Tobi: Hey!!

The members sat quietly around the table, planning for their umm…plan. Tobi felt embarrassed since he was the only one talking and Dei wasn't playing along with him, not even bothering to scold him (which he/she usually does), thinking that he/she's this serious in the special "mission".

Leader: so, everyone…we have a week to work on our plan. I've told you everything, and I think all of you have given your points of view.

Tobi: (ahem)

------0000-------

"Don't get me wrong. Just because I said 'sorry' inside the cage doesn't mean it's really over."

"Oh Yeah??! Well I…I…said those things because I wanted to get out! That's right, it was all an act!"

Sasuke and Naruto are back to their normal selves. So, I guess putting them in the cage didn't do any good.

_Naruto: (throws watermelon at Author-chan) Of Course it's not! You Jerk!_

_Author-chan: You DARE throw that at meeee…_

After a while, Sasuke was thinking if he wanted to see Itachi leave the house, since that would take him miles again from getting revenge. But I think he really can't, since he tried it once and it ended up being reckless and against the rules. Wait, why does he need to follow the rules? That's because if he gets forced eviction, his brother would be still alive in the house. If his brother gets evicted, that's the same scenario. If only there was a way to----

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

Sakura greeted him out of the blue, since he was looking like 'a psycho finding a way to kill his brother to avenge is family'…or rather he IS one.

"Uhh…What is it?"

"I wonder if…umm…you and I can--"

"SAKURAAA!!! What are you doing with MY Sasuke-kun??????!!!" Ino jumped into them, breaking their conversation.

"Wha—I thought you were in the garden?!"

"Look here, forehead girl, just because I'm nominated doesn't mean that you can actually STEAL Sasuke-kun from me!"

Oh, yes my friends. They're back to normal as well. It's very much expected, don't you think? So I guess putting them in the cage didn't do any—

_Ino: (throws bowling ball at Author-chan) Of Course It didn't, stupid!_

_Author-chan: Why do my characters turn out to be so mean????_

------0000-------

"You sure it's today?"

"I'm sure, yeah…"

"_Hey mister, when can we get our purrrriiiizzze???"_

"Shut up kid."

_(sniff sniff)_

"Hey Sasori-sama, what did you do?"

"Told the kid to be a man."

"_WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

"Sasori-sama, he's loud! He'll get us caught!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You started it."

"_WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WAAAAA-----" (thud)_

"What did you do Sasori-sama?"

"Hurry up. It's just a boy, we can get a replacement, since these little guys are counted making sure their complete…"

"Right."

"The back door…stupid, the back door…"

"I know what I'm doing…yeah…"

"You ready?"

"Anytime."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Housemates…"

Everbody stopped what they were doing and waited for what Big Brother is about to say.

"I have invited guests for you to meet today. I hope that you would give them proper attention and hospitality, since they will only be here for today."

"What, are we gonna get puppies again this time?" Ten Ten murmured.

"Housemates, greet your guests at the main entrance."

The housemates went in front of the main entrance, waiting for their guests.

Meanwhile…

"Weeee'll get our purriiize right????????"

"Of Course you will, kids! And you know wha---"

"Hey Dei, quit it."

"uhhh….yeahh…"

"Preparations for Plan A complete."

"We're ready anytime."

"_Alright then…you may…BEGIN!"_

Everyone was waiting for their guests in the main entrance. Was it another animal? Something out of the ordinary? Something….or rather Someone fun? Is it—

_Naruto: GET ON WITH IT!_

_Author-chan: uhh…yeah…_

And then….(drum roll)

THE MAIN ENTRANCE DOOR OPENED AND……..

NO ONE WAS THERE. No, seriously, no one.

_Reader: Ehhh?? WTF??_

"Hey, is this some kind of joke?" Temari grunted of disappointment.

"Seems like there was no guest after all, huh----" Shikamaru was also disappointed, but his words were cut off when a small pair of hands covered his eyes.

"What's wrong Shi---"

"Hey, What the---"

And everyone's eyes were covered by the small pairs of hands.

"GUUUEEEEEESSSS WHOOOOO??!!?!" said the small voices altogether. One by one they slowly took off their hands and met each other eye to eye.

"GWWOOOOOD MOOWWWNINGG HAAWSSMEYTS!!" The ten CHILDREN greeted the eleven housemates. But somewhere, in a corner, there was another girl crying. A kid approached her and asked.

"Eh? What's wrong, Loli?" the kid asked the girl, putting a hand on the shoulder.

"T-That guy…" the girl (now identified as Loli) pointed a finger against Itachi. "That guy…was too tall that I wasn't able to cover his eyes!!" (sniff)

Itachi: (glare)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author-chan: This would be for now. I'm reeeeeaaally sorry I stopped for a year. I'm trying to get it back together again! Ja!


End file.
